The Destiny
by mdemanatee
Summary: Connor goes looking for his fathers past.
1. Chapter 1

Season 4 Angel definate A/U 'cause I haven't seen too many episodes. Cordy isn't evil ect. Season 7 Buffy before things are too bad at first. Don't know if it will get really bad or not.

Connor sat staring blankly out of the bus window. His memories came flooding back one by one and he couldn't help feeling ashamed for all he had done. He had betrayed his father. He realized that now. Now that his mind wasn't muddled from sixteen years in a hell diminsion being fed lies, or at least past truths about his father.

Connor was now going to search about the truth about his father. He was going to search in the only place he'd heard about that he knew his father had aquantences and even from what he'd heard, an ex-girlfriend. That was hard for him to think about, that his father might now, and probably hadn't, loved his mother. He did want to know the women who had captured his father's heart.

"Welcome to Sunnydale" a sign on the side of the rode said. Connor smiled to himself and started to get his book bag from under the seat in front of him. Soon, the bus doors opened and he climbed out into the bright sunlight. He looked around finally realizing he was in a strange place and had no clue where to go. 'Well,' he thought. 'I better at least search for a hotel.'

L.A. -

Angel sat in his room at the Hyperian silently brooding at the dissapearance of his son. Yes, Connor had shoved him into a big metal box and thrown him into the ocean for months. That didn't however mean Angel didn't care about Connor. Angel sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"How are you doing?" Cordelia asked coming into the room. Angel gave her a small smile. She had somehow over the past three years not only changed into a better person, and even higher being, but she had also captured his heart, something he had given up on since leaving Buffy. He gave her a small smile as she came to take a seat across from his desk.

"He'll show up eventually you know Angel," Cordelia comforted him.

"I know he will," Angel assured her. "I'm just afraid how. He doesn't have the best behavior record as of now."

"I think he's realized what he's done," Cordelia said.

"I sure hope so." They sat together in silence letting just the presence of eachother comfort them.  
For Cordelia was Connors mother in every sense of the word except biologically and she was just as worried as Angel even though she refused to let it show.

Sunnydale-

"Dawn," Buffy yelled up the stairs. " The vampires arn't going to wait for us."

"I know, I know, I'm coming," Dawn grumbled as she lugged a heavy weapon bag down the stairs.

"Right, let's go," the Slayer said heading out the door with her sister behind.

Buffy and Dawn were not the only ones out in the graveyard that night however. Connor lurked in the shadows waiting for any vampires to come near. He figured they'd be the best way to get any inteligiance about Sunnydale. They were also the only way he knew how to get any information.

He didn't see the vampire until it was right up on the girls. He was about ready to go and help until he noticed the older blonde girl had it totally under control. He'd overheard his father's friends at the hotel saying something about Sunnydale being located on a Hellmouth but he didn't know that meant that all the civilians knew how to fight off vampires. Why was a civilian in a cemetary anyway?

"Dawn, stake me," Buffy yelled to her sister. Dawn frantically searched through her bag of weapons.  
Connor watched her frantic movements from in the shadows. He was captivated by her innocence for knowing about the dark side of life.

As he was watching Dawn was having a great deal of trouble finding a stake in her big bag of weapons. At the same time Buffy was being knocked around by the vapire since she was too preoccupied by watching out for Dawn. At that moment Connor made a decision and jumped out from the shadows joining in Buffy's fight against the vapire. A few moments later Dawn finally located a stake and threw it into Buffy's waiting hand. She instinctively slammed it into the demons chest and a cloud of dust was all the remained as proof of the struggle that had just taken place.

"Whew," Buffy sighed slumping down and then turning to her sister. "What took you so long," she asked.

"It's not my fault that you've jam-packed this bag full of weapons." Dawn said in self-defense.  
It was then that she turned to Connor. The boy that in her mind had appeared out of nowhere. He was ruggedly handsome she noticed and then pushed the feelings down. Her last few crushes had not been of the best kind. She just kept remembering last Haloween and knew for a fact that Buffy wouldn't give up an oppurtunity to remember it as well. Fortunatly for Dawn Buffy also noticed Connor and unlike Dawn and made up her mind to interogate him.

"Who are you," Buffy asked him.

"My name's Connor," he said for once using his given name.

"Okay, now what are you doing here," Buffy asked.

"Seeking information," Connor told her.

"Why arn't you cryptic. I think I know someone you could have a competition with in that. Where are you from?"

"L.A."

"Alright, well you're coming home with us for now then. I'm Buffy by the way and this is Dawn"  
Buffy, Connor thought. for some reason that name triggered his memory but he could not think of where he had heard the name before. He was sure that wherever he heard it, it must have been refereing to this Buffy for Buffy is not an entirely common name. Dawn stumped him though. This Buffy seemed to be a good fighter but he could not come up with a reason as to why a young and beautiful girl like this Dawn would be out risking their lives if not for survival. For the sake of curiosity he did not put up a fight with Buffy's demand.

L.A.-

The sound of the ringing phone woke Cordelia and Angel from their sleep. They had fallen asleep in Angel's bed while talking about past times. Not that falling asleep in Angel's bed was anything new to either one of them.

"I got it," Angel grumbled climbing over Cordelia to get to the phone of the beside table. "Hello," he ansered the sleep still evident in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Angel did I wake you? I didn't think you'd be asleep yet you know with," Buffy trailed off. Back in Sunnydale Connor was giving her a weird look. He had heard none of the conversation but he was curious as to who she was calling so late at night. He figured since it most likely had something to do with him he had the right to know.

"Buffy," Angel asked in confusion. This grabbed Cordelia's attention and she sat up straining to hear the conversation going on.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask if you know a kid named Connor," Buffy said.

Angel hesitated in his response. He'd never told Buffy that he had a son and he really didn't want to. He was afraid of how she'd react knowing that he had moved on with his life even though he knew she had done likewise with hers. He knew there was nothing to be ashamed of with being in love with Cordelia and having a son, even he was Darlas', but Angel knew he could be treading on dangerous ground if he got her angry since she was the slayer.

"Yes I do," Angel told her finally. "Why what's up?"

"I was just on patrol and was holding off a vampire while Dawn was looking for a stake. I'll admit I got a little distracted because I was afraid taht she might get hurt. Suddenly, this kid just pops out of nowhere to help. It was great timing actually. He said he lived in L.A. though so I thought I'd run it by you to see if you knew anything. New people in Sunnydale usually have to be checked out first. Escpecially with the looks my sister was giving him." Buffy finished relating her story.

Angel sighed in relief. Connor was safe. "I'll be down there tomorrow night Buffy," Angel told her.

"Oh, you don't need to come down I've got things under control. I just wanted to make sure this kid wasn't a big threat or something."

"I'll be down tomorrow night Buffy, see you then," Angel said hanging up.

"Well," Cordelia pushed.

"We're going to Sunnydale tomorrow night to get out son back."

Sunnydale-

"Alright then," Buffy said walking back into the living room. "I guess we'd better come up with sleeping arangements." Right at that moment Spike stormed in through the front door.

"Stupid bloody," he was murmering to himself before looking up and seeing the others in the room. " Oh sorry, just came to get some blood there's none left at the whelps and I know you have some,"Spike said going into the kitchen. "Who's the kid," he asked coming back in with blood in a mug.

"First off if you get any blood on the carpet there is gonna be some serious heck to pay. Second, he's Connor that's all we know and we're right now we're trying to figure out sleeping arangements."

"Why doesn't he just come stay with us," Spike asked. Buffy gave him a look. "It makes sense. This the girls house for the scooby gang you, red, and bit. Xanders is the guys whether I'm considered part of the gang or not."

"He actually makes sense Buffy," Dawn said.

"Thanks bit," Spike said grinning and taking a big gulp out of his mug.

"Alright fine Spike, he can go with you," Buffy said. "But first thing in the morning he needs ot be back because we have some business to take care of."

"Fine come on kid," Spike said as he started to head out the door and Connor followed after a small nod from Buffy. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A/N: Wesley shows up in this chapter. I never liked how Wes was treated after he took Connor thinking it was for his own good so since it's already A/U Angel decided to hear Wesley out after he took Connor.

"Whelp I'm home," Spike yelled slamming the door behind him not even waiting for Connor.

"Whatever Spike," Xander yelled from his bedroom. "I'm going out with Anya so don't mess anything up and who's this," he asked as he came out of the bedroom and saw Connor.

"Don't really know. Buffy wanted me to watch him apparently she picked him up on patrol." Spike said sparing a fleeting glance back at Connor. Connor was glaring at Spike for being treated like a puppy that was picked off of the side of the road.

"Alright well, I'm going then. Why don't you two just watch a movie or something that doesn't make a mess." Xander suggested. He had given up on having Spike help with chores after many ruined batches of laundry and such but he still didn't want a mess.

"Fine then," Spike shouted at Xander's retreating form. "What do you say to a movie then kid," Spike asked.

"I don't care," Connor said. He'd had little experiance with movies. He'd only seen one once or twice when Fred took him out.

"How about Monty Python and the Holy Grail?" Spike asked. It was a favorite movie of both him and Xander and so the special edition dvd lay on top of the t.v.

"Sure, I've never seen it," Connor told him.

"Never seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail!" Spike yelled. He figured he had a lot to teach this kid.

Connor sat down on the couch while Spike put in the dvd. Soon laughter filled the apartment. After the dvd was finished Connor requested to see it again. Spike didn't argue since there was a lot you noticed the second time around. Xander came in during the movie and sat down on the couch with the other two.

Summers' House-

"Okay Dawn spill," Buffy told her.

"What?" Dawn asked her sister.

"Don't give me that what act," Buffy told her. I saw the goo goo eyes you were making at that Connor kid. We don't even know who he is. Do you need me to remind you of last Haloween." Buffy teased.

"Sure, let's bring that up again. I mean I haven't heard it for a whole day! Come on Buffy your boyfriend is a vampire. Sure I like Spike like a brother and he has a soul but he's a vampire just the same. We don't even know if Connor is evil."

"Jeez, defensive girl. Well, at least I got out of you that you like him," Buffy smirked.

"Hey! Wait, how?" Dawn said.

"No one is that defensive unless they like someone," Buffy reasoned. Dawn groaned in frustration.

"Alright, I thought he was cute. Are you happy?"

"Very," Buffy said with a smile.

"Oh no, what are you up to?" Dawn asked seeing the mischief in her sister's eyes.

"Willow!" Buffy yelled running up the stairs. "Dawn has a crush!"

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled running after her.

L.A.-

"Morning you two sleepy heads," Fred said as Angel and Cordelia came down the stairs. Cordelia grumbled and went straight to the coffee pot.

Fred didn't take any offense to Cordelia's grumbling. She was never awake without her coffee. "Morning Fred," Angel said with a smile on his face.

"Why are you in such a good mood today," Fred asked worried. "Did you lose your soul?"

"Fred, my soul is bound how would I lose it?" Angel asked. "Can I not be happy?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, you know, and then,"Fred rambled.

"It's alright Fred I think he gets it," Wesley said coming in. Fred nodded and slipped off to find her boyfriend Gunn.

"Good morning Angel, Cordelia," Wesley greated in his borderline stuffy British accent.

"Morning Wes," Cordelia said after downing her mug of coffee.

"How would you feel about going back to Sunnydale?" Angel asked Wesley.

"Why," Wesley asked.

"We got a call from Buffy late last night. It seems someone turned up last night. His name was Connor and the only other thing she knows about him is that he's from L.A." Angel told him.

"Connor," Wesley asked with wide eyes.

"Connor, our not so little boy," Cordelia confirmed.

"Of course I'll go with you. Are you planning on taking Fred and Gunn as well," Wesley asked.

"Yup," Cordelia said. "You wanna go ask 'em?" Wesley nodded and left the room leaving Cordelia and Angel alone again.

"We're getting Connor back tonight," Angel mumbled to himself as it finally hit him that he would be getting his son back. He hadn't really gotten to know his son since his trip to the hell dimension since his "father" had filled Connor, or as he called him Steven, with information all about the evils he did in his past life before he got his soul.

"Nuh uh, don't go all Mr. Broody Pants on me now," Cordelia said walking over to him.

"Sorry," Angel said smiling down at her. He gave her a small peck on the cheek and then went into his office without another word. Cordelia shook her head and then went to the computer at the front desk and started doing research for some of the minor cases they were working on.

The Summers House-

The two Summers sisters and Willow Rosenburg sat in the front room gasping for breath after a world class pillow fight.

"Whoa, That's tiring," Willow said. "Why did we have a pillow fight again?" she asked.

"'Cause it's the middle of the afternoon. We're bored and passing time before Spike comes back with Connor and Angel shows up." Buffy explained.

"Oh, that's right," Willow said.

"Dawnie's got a crush," Buffy sing-songed. She wasn't gasping for breath because being the slayer also seemed to give her super strong lungs.

"Wow Buffy, that's already really old. You must have set a record," Dawn said turning her head toward her sister.  
"You wound me really," Buffy shot back.

The bantering continued on for a while. Eventually, the two sisters either got bored or ran out of insults. There were still hours until they were to meet Angel with Connor. Willow, Buffy, and Dawn decided to take a trip to the Espresso Pump.

L.A.-

The L.A. gang were sitting in Angel's car on their way to Sunnydale. Angel and Cordelia shared the front seat while the rest crammed themselves into the back.

"So why is it such a big deal to be going to Sunnydale again," Fred asked. "I mean, I know getting Connor is a big deal but you guys are acting as if it's a much bigger deal," she accused Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley.

"We all have histories in Sunnydale that are a little complicated." Wesley started to explain to Fred. "We've gone through a lot of changes."

"Yeah," Cordelia agreed. "Angel was moody and broody over Buffy all the time unless he was fighting. Wesley was a total stuck up British man. Not in the good way like Giles either."

"And Cordelia was the most popular and bratty girl in the school," Wesley finished. Cordelia just turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. Cordelia and Wesley continued to banter and fill Fred in on Sunnydale history all the way to Sunnydale itself.

Summers' House-

Spike slammed through the door with Connor trailing behind him silently. Connor had no idea what to expect tonight. Spike however didn't really care either way. No, he didn't like Angel but he didn't mind making fun of him.

At the sound of the slamming door Buffy came out of the kitchen. "Oh hey Spike," she greeted.

"Hey pet," Spike said.

"Would you two go ahead and get the smoochies over with before you explode," Willow called from the kitchen. Buffy looked embarassed at the thought that Connor had heard this but soon didn't have to worry about it as Spike followed Willow's advice.

Just then Dawn came down the stairs. "Ugh, I'm scarred for life," she complained while putting her arm in front of her eyes.

"Whatever Dawnie, it's not like you haven't seen it before," Buffy said. Dawn grinned at her and just shrugged.

"Hey Bit," Spike greeted choosing to ignore her previous comment.

"Hey Spike," Dawn returned the greeting while flopping onto the couch. "Hey Connor," she said. "You know you can sit down," she told him. "We're not gonna make you stand. We're not that mean." Connor gave her a small smile and then took a seat next to her on the couch.

"I come bearing munchies," Willow said coming out of the kitchen with bowls of chips. Dawn instantly leaned over and took a chip from the bowl. Connor sat there for a while looking uncomfertable before following Dawn's example. Willow sent Dawn a knowing grin and Dawn gave her a mock glare.

Suddenly, Buffy smacked Spike across the head. "Ow, what was that for luv," he asked rubbing his nogin.

"That was for not bringing back Connor first thing in the morning."

"We had some serious pop culture referances to catch him up on." Spike defended himself. "He'd never even seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Xander, not that I like him, does have a good selection of movies," Spike said.

"Whatever Spike, just admit it. You're starting to like Xander as a friend," Buffy goaded.

"Never," Spike said. The three girls laughed and Connor looked confused.

A knock sounded at the door and they all turned to it. "You expecting someone luv," Spike asked. Buffy bit her lip and nodded while trying to estimate the damage that would come of the two vampires being together. She then moved to open the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A/N: Sorry this took so long. I know I'm not very good about updating but I'm pretty busy. Right now in English we have time to write about whatever we want to write about and this will be going on for a week. I'm really excited about this and I hope to get a lot done in all of my fanfiction! So, now for something completely different. 

Buffy creaked the door open with a an air about her which seemed to scream reluctance. She was eager to find out about this boy that her sister seemed to have gained such a big crush on but she was not looking forward to her ex-vampire boyfriend meeting her new vampire boyfriend who also happens to be his grandchilde and rival. Yes, this would be interesting.

"Hey, Angel," Buffy greeted while opening the door. "And Cordelia, this is a surprise." Buffy smiled warmly though she wondered why Cordy had come with Angel on this particular task.

"I'm not Queen C anymore Buffy don't worry." Cordelia said. Buffy looked her up and down now for the first time since high school and realized that this was in fact true. Cordelia was sporting a pair of jeans and a simple yet fashionable shirt compared to her usual all designer attire. Her was also different, older, wiser, less care free. That she could relate to.

"Well, it's nice to see you anyway Cordy," Buffy told her.

"Oh there is more of us out in the car," Cordy told her.

"We didn't know if you'd want them to come in," Angel promptly explained.

"Oh, it's not a problem. If I'd known you were bringing your whole team I would have invited the rest of the Scoobies. Or, at least have gotten some chips and dip out." Buffy babbled.

Angel nodded to Cordelia who went outside and was followed back inside by Wesley, Fred, and Gunn.

"Wesley," Buffy greeted her former watcher. He, like Cordelia, looked older and wiser so she was ready to forget anything in the past that he may have done wrong. Like, well, everything. Buffy understood that Sunnydale didn't usually bring out the best in people though. She now understood that at the time he was young and just out of school for watchers where you are taught to be stuffy, British, and pompous. She figured he didn't stand a chance.

"Buffy," Wesley returned the greeting. "I'm glad to see you're well."

"Likewise," Buffy told him. "I'm afraid I don't know you," she said to Gunn and Fred.

"I'm Fred and this is Gunn," Fred managed to say this without the usual babbling that ensued when she opened her mouth.

"So," Angel said getting past the introductions and straight to the point. "You said you needed me for some information."

"Yeah, the kid Connor. He's just in the other room with Dawn, Spike, and Willow so just follow me I guess." Buffy led the way into the living room. Connor looked up as the group came into the room. He saw Angel and Cordelia and his eyes got wide.

"Um, hi dad, mom," Connor said with guilt in his voice.

"Well, I guess you know eachother then," Buffy said going to stand by Spike. She was just going to watch to see where this went.

"You left without telling anyone where you were going or leaving a note or anything," Cordelia burst in. "Do you know how worried your father and I were. I may not be your natural mother but I am in every other sense and you do not mess with maternal feelings mister. I thought you'd been taken back to that hell dimension or something. We'd just gotten you back. Well, gotten you back and gotten you to understand that your father wasn't an evil thing that needed to be killed and you run off."

Connor just sat there with a genuine look of remorse plastered on his face. Dawn was watching all this with facination and confusion.

"I'm sorry," Connor said. "I didn't want to worry you. I needed to know what it was like for you guys here. I needed to see where you came from. I don't believe either of you think of L.A. as your home. I needed to see what home was. I needed to meet the people you guys are always talking about. I didn't want to worry you I'm sorry. I didn't think I would worry you."

"How could you say that," Angel cut in. "How could I not worry about my son. The only miracle in my life. You are one of the only things I care about. It tore me up when Holtz took you away from me as a baby. I don't want to miss out on your entire life. I don't care if you a vampire, human, or the destroyer."

"Well, this is all very touching peaches," Spike broke in. "But those of us in the peanut gallary are a little bit confused. What exactly are you talking about. This kid here can't be your son even if he does smell like you. Vampires can't have kids. Sorry to burst your bubble poof."

"I did have a kid Spike. I had a son his name is Connor. His biological mother is Darla but his mother is really Cordelia." This was too much for some people to handle.

"Darla," Willow screamed out. "Sorry," she said when she realized that this had been yelled aloud. "I'm just trying to get my mind around the fact that...never mind."

Buffy gave Willow a knowing look while Spike just smirked at Angel. "You always had to be the special one didn't you? You wern't the only vampire with a soul anymore so you had to go have a kid, with your sire no less."

"No, wait a minute, what do you mean I'm not the only vampire with a soul anymore."

"Oh, you didn't hear," Dawn cut in. "Spike's all soul having too now."

Angel gave Spike a disbelieving look. "Is that true?"

"Yup, sorry to dissapoint you pops."

"How did Spike get a soul," Cordelia asked. "I think we need to start having update sessions so that we know what's going on with everyone instead of just showing up four years later and poof everything is different."

"Spike got a soul for Buffy," Willow said. "She couldn't love him without it so he got it and now they are all with the smoochies. Of course, they were with the smoochies before they just didn't tell us. Which we wern't too happy with at the time but she was all sad about being brought back from the dead. I accidently brought her back from heaven because I was stupid and thought she was in hell and..."

"It's okay Will, I've told you that a hundred times now," Buffy broke in.

"I know I just can't help feeling guilty about it and..."

"There is nothing to feel guilty about."

"Okay, so Spike got a soul so that he could be with Buffy," Angel clarified.

"Right," Dawn answered.

"Well that's good," Connor cut into the conversation since he was feeling left out. "Dad got his soul anchored to be with mom and so he wouldn't have to worry about becoming Angelus."

The Sunnydale gang stared in shock at Angel. "How," Willow finally asked curious. She had looked for a binding spell for Angel before she had become a magic addict but she never found anything.

"We found the spell in a file we stole from Wolfram & Hart sometime last year," Angel told them.

"Wolfram & Hart," Dawn asked looking at Buffy as if she had kept some valuable knowledge from her. Buffy, however, looked just as confused as Dawn was.

"It's a law firm that deals with the likes of demons," Wesley explained.

"Oh, that sure doesn't sound like a good thing," Willow said.

"It's not, that's why we fight against them," Gunn said.

The door front door could be heard opening and then slamming. Then a voice rushed into the room, "Why Spike? Why can't you pick up your own towels. It's not that hard! You pick it up and put it in the laundry basket or you hang it up and then your done. Isn't that soul of yours supposed to make you feel guilty about leaving your dang towels around," Xander complained.

The group turned to look at the loud newcomer. "Wow, lots of people," Xander said coming into the living room. "Um, hi Cordy, Deadboy, Wesley," Xander said. "Sorry do I know you two?"

"Um, hi Xander," Buffy said.

"What's the what Buff? Where you guys having a Scooby meeting without me?" he asked sounding hurt.

"No, of course we wern't," Willow cut in.

"I called Angel to find out about Connor here and it turns out that he is Angel and Darla's son although Cordy is really considered his mother," Buffy filled in quickly.

"Oh, okay that works," Xander said sitting down on the couch by Willow.

"What, is that it whelp?" Spike asked.

"I think it's safe to say nothing can really surprise me anymore," Xander said with a shrug.

A/N: Well, that's the chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review. I'll try to get the next chapter up faster.


End file.
